


Romance and Research

by Thuri



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Logince - Freeform, M/M, NSFW conversations about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thuri/pseuds/Thuri
Summary: Logan sighed, looking down at their entwined fingers. “I am, though. Popular culture suggests that the first time a couple engages in sexual intercourse should be a spontaneous, passionate exchange fueled by instinct and passion, and I’ve…I’ve beenresearching.”





	Romance and Research

“It’s a completely practical way to introduce lubrication to the rectum and ease the passage of…” Logan trailed off as his eyes met Roman’s, his cheeks slowly turning red in the flickering candlelight as he seemed to realize what he was saying. “I’m ruining the mood, aren’t I?”

Roman bit the inside of his cheek. He would  _not_  smile or laugh, no matter how utterly adorable his boyfriend was being. Not when Logan looked that chagrined. “No, darling, you’re not,” he assured Logan, reaching across the empty dishes still littering their small table and taking his hand. “Truly.”

Logan sighed, looking down at their entwined fingers. “I am, though. Popular culture suggests that the first time a couple engages in sexual intercourse should be a spontaneous, passionate exchange fueled by instinct and passion, and I’ve…I’ve been  _researching_.”

Roman shifted his weight, firmly ignoring his physical reaction to the idea of Logan curled up around his laptop, reading about sexual practices and techniques. “Of course you have. Much as it pains me to admit it, the depiction of love and romance and passion on screen and in prose is not always accurate. And logically,” he squeezed Logan’s fingers gently, smiling at him when he glanced up from behind his glasses, “it makes perfect sense to find out as much as you can before attempting something.”

Logan let out a soft huff of laughter. “I’ll concede your point, if only because it’s so often been my own,” he said, looking down at their joined hands. “It’s only that…” he paused, then let out a slow breath. “It’s only that I want this to go well. You’ve been more than patient with my insecurities and ineptitude when it comes to…to this, and I…”

“You are the man I love,” Roman interrupted gently. “And I love  _all_ of you, Logan, including the portion that’s no doubt memorized a half dozen positions for maximum pleasure.” Logan’s blush deepened and he ducked his head, his bangs falling across his forehead. “Making love to you will go well, because it will be the two of us, and we love each other.”

“But…”

“No,” Roman cut him off. “No argument. It doesn’t matter what happens, what we do, or even if we ever ‘engage in sexual intercourse’, love. It will go well, because what I feel for you is not dependent on how well you imitate popular culture.”

Logan was still frowning, and Roman sighed internally, wishing he could be more eloquent, could somehow show Logan that his fears were unneeded. Making a decision, he stood, and tugged Logan to his feet. “Come, let’s continue this somewhere more private.”

Logan blinked, but didn’t argue as Roman–still holding his hand–led him away from the facsimile of a French restaurant where they’d been dining and across the street toward the riverbank. (Not that this restaurant was anywhere near a river in the real world, but Roman wasn’t at all above bending the rules here in his own realm. When he planned a date, he did it  _right_.)

They paused halfway across a bridge, leaning against the railing. Roman made a few adjustments to the scene, until there was no one else in sight and the lights of the city dimmed to a minimum so the full beauty of the stars above them could shine through.

For a few long moments, they merely watched the play of moon and star light across the water, the reflections of the dim lights down the river, and said nothing.

But, finally, Logan sighed. “I’m afraid,” he said, quietly, so quietly Roman could barely hear him.

“Of what, dearheart?” he asked, turning to face Logan, who steadfastly looked out at the water, not meeting his gaze.

“Of getting this wrong,” Logan admitted with a wry twist of his lips. “In any other sphere I’d have full confidence in my abilities to at least learn everything I needed to know to avoid failure, but here…” He shook his head. “No amount of intellectual knowledge seems to influence how I…how I  _feel_.”

Roman’s heart ached for him. He’d rarely seen Logan look so lost, and never heard him admit to fear before. But then, Logan rarely admitted to any emotion, most often trying to deny he felt them at all, despite all the evidence to the contrary. “It rarely does,” he offered. “As evidenced by Patton’s continued insistence on adopting every dog in the world.”

Logan snorted softly, some of the tension easing from his shoulders. “True. Roman, I’m sorry that…”

Roman leaned forward, cutting Logan’s apology off with a gentle kiss. “You’ve no need to be. I, too, fear losing you, or worse, hurting you. I fear that I will speak in anger and lose your regard, that I will prove to be unworthy of you. But I refuse to let that fear keep me from your side, so long as you want me standing there.”

“Typical Gryffindor,” Logan muttered, but leaned in against Roman, resting his head on the prince’s shoulder. Roman wrapped his arm and cloak around him, drawing him in close. “All right then. Popular culture implied that everything should happen from spontaneous passion, but several articles and personal anecdotes on successful relationships seemed to agree that prior discussion could be helpful…”

“Not to mention enticing,” Roman agreed, pressing a soft kiss against Logan’s hair. “I confess I’d be more than happy to listen to you lecture on everything you’ve learned and do my best to prove a most attentive student. Provided the final exam involves a practical demonstration.”

Logan chuckled softly. “You’re incorrigible,” he murmured, a touch of amused authority in his voice. “But I’ll keep that in mind.”

“I’ll look forward to it,” Roman replied, his own voice gone slightly husky. A Logan stumbling over romantic conventions was adorable, but a Logan confidently lecturing on any subject in which he was–or had recently become–an expert was  _ridiculously_ arousing. “But until then…” he shifted, and again fit his lips to Logan’s, melting in against him as Logan’s arms came around him. His back arched as Logan pushed him gently up against the side of the bridge, pressing in against him.

Roman groaned into the heat of Logan’s mouth, distantly wondering how Logan thought for a moment that instinct and passion weren’t at play here as much as anything else.

But then Logan’s hand tangled in his hair, and he stopped thinking at all.


End file.
